The Broken Looking Glass
by FanFictionHunter
Summary: The Fairy Tail story through the experiences of alternate world members. No clear pairing(s) as of yet. Up for adoption.


The Broken Looking Glass

An idea that has been on my mind. Inspired by stories like "The S-Class Mage" by Lost Idea Alchemist and "Wheels of Fire" by Wild Rhov. Rather than only talking about it in a deleted scene from my other story like for the One Piece fic, I decided to just type up the intro to give readers a clearer idea.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking** "**

*Sound/_Effects_*

"_**GREAT BEAST/ BEING"**_

**Magic**

**Items***

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please support the official release. Same applies to any references I make to other franchises.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

_Prologue-_

_Each world has its own set of stories. Each story has its own cast of characters. Both, their own history, their own attributes that build their epic tales… But,… what if… there were a few… mix ups?_

…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Chapter 1- The Dragon Chariot and The Dark Star

Kingdom of Fiore, Hargeon-

Hargeon, a large port town located in the southern part of Fiore.

*Beep* "Attention passengers, the train will be departing shortly. If any wish to board or get off, please do so now." the voice from the local train station rang out.

"Ughh..."

In one of the rear carts, we find a travel in a bit of a pinch. It was a young man wearing a red, yellow flame trimmed jacket, black jean pants and shoes, rectangular sunglasses resting on his forehead, and a white scarf with a scale like pattern. The two things that made him stand out the most were his mop of pink hair, and his comically advanced case of motion sickness.

"… S-ome...p-lea… elp." he plead to anyone who could hear him.

"Um, is your friend okay?" a nearby worker asked seeing the odd sight.

"Guh… Someone… please… help…" he forced out before

the door closed as the whistle blew. "Huh?" People on the station platform turned their heads to see the traveler with his upper body hanging out of one of the train's windows screaming in horror. "HAPPY! SOMEBODY, PLEASE SAVE MEEEEE!" They just continued to stand on the platform, looking at the ever shrinking train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Else were in Hargeon, Proper Grocery-

"Wha-, this is the only place in town that sells magic?" came the feminine voice of another pacing mage. She appeared to be in her late teens, wearing a black vest with white trimmings and raised collar, tight fitting black jeans, knee high boots, a silver belt with a spade tipped whip resting on her left hip, and a ring of assorted key on her right. Her body had a healthy amount of curves, a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm, and blonde hair that cascaded down past her shoulders, her bangs framing her serious face with some on the top right side of her head held up with a black bow.

"Yes. You see, this town's people are more fishing folks than magic folks. I don't think many around here even know how to use magic. I run this shop for mages that through these parts." the store owner replied much to the girl's dismay.

*sigh* "So I came all this way for nothing."

"Don't be upset young lady, I hall the latest goods." He told while he rummaged through one of his drawers. "This **ColorS*** magic is popular. The girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes to anything you want." He said before using it himself to turn his clothes purple.

'_I already have that_.' "What I really want are some powerful **Gate Keys***~."

Gate keys, huh? That's an unusual request." he said as he pulled out a small case, opening it to reveal a silver key.

"Ah, the little doggy!" she perked up.

"I'm sorry but it's no very powerful."

"I don't care, I really, really want it. So, how much?"

"20,000 jewel."

"…"

"I'm sorry, how much was that again?"

"I said 20,000."

"…"

The girl then sat up on the edge of the desk, unzipped a bit of her vest fully open, showing him the center strap and a few black lacing of her bra, and leaned forward. "Come on, Handsome Man-san. How much is it really~?" she licked her lips at the clerk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"5,000 jewel." the blonde muttered to herself as she marched along a nearby bridge. "My good looks only got me a measly 5,000 jewel discount. It might be a quarter off, but still. That old fart, was he seriously driving for me to do him? So much for using sex appeal." She was dragged out of her thoughts as she overheard a mob of girls cheering below the bridge and again when two girls walking past her spoke.

"Did you hear? Salamander is in town."

"I know! I can't believe such a famous mage is here!"

"Salamander…" the blonde whisper for a moment before it dawned on her. "The mage that uses a brand of Fire magic you can't buy in stores!" She pumped her fist and grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere-

"Agh… It's been so long since I've been on one of those abominations that I forgot how awful they are…" the pink traveler grumbled, frustrated tone as he walked down one of the town's streets. "Pl-ease… please be here this time."

He thoughts were interupted from the cheers coming from a crowd not to far in front of him, seeming like a sign of fate.

"Salamander-sama~!"

"So cool~!"

"I can't believe it's really him~"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the center of the crowd of beautiful, young women stand a rather smug looking man. He had medium length, dark blue hair parted to the right side of his face with a simple tattoo over his left brow. He wore a white button shirt, red dress pants black suede shoes, and a dark mantel with what faintly resembled a white sun outline on both his left and right sides. On his right arm wore a gold bracelet and on his finger lay two rings, one featuring a pink heart with a navy background while other showed a crescent moon, one eye closed, in the night sky. Amongst all of the other girls, the blonde just stood there, staring in confusion.

'What, what is this feeling. My heart feels like it's trying to burst out of my chest. Is it- is it because he's a famous mage' she soon lost all reason as Salamander sent a look in her direction, making hertake a few shaky steps closer to him before…

"FOUND YOU!" the pink haired man shouted as he made his way to the center of the crowd. This caused both an awkward silence and a certain traveler to come back to her senses, followed by him asking the man "…Who are you?"

This shocked the man before he regained his previous composer. "I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me- HEY WAIT!" he yelled at the pink traveler already walking away from the crowd.

The next thing he knew, he was being attacked by a few angry groupies.

"How absurd!"

"Salamander-sama is a great mage, apologize right now."

"Now now ladies," Salamander tried calming the assailants, "I'm sure the boy didn't mean any harm."

"Oh Samander-sama~!" the mob then went back to being idol dazed except for one blonde sending him a sharp glair.

"Here, take this." He handed the boy his personal autograph. "This will definitely impress your friends."

"No thank you." He dead panned back before getting thrown into a pile of junk at to side of the road.

"Another bust." he muttered

"I believe it's time for me to go, **Red Carpet**." Salamander stated before being lifted off the ground via a violet stream of fire. "I will be hosting a party on my yacht later tonight, you are all invited."

The hoard of women screamed in excitement as Salamander flew off where as the pink haired punching bag simply stared on with a blank expression.

"Just who was that guy?" he thought out loud.

"Not sure, but he was a real creep."

He turned his attention to the blond haired girl who wasn't acting like a love struck psychopath. "Yo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

At a nearby restaurant-

"So your name is Lucy, thank you again for treating me to a meal." He bowed his head before eating his meal.

"No problem. You did help me out of a sticky situation. Besides,…" Lucy's eyes looked him over. "You're kind of cute,... Hatsu?"

"Th-thank you… and my name is Natsu." he hesitantly replied."So,… what do you mean when you say I helped you?"

"Right, that Salamander guy sure played a dirty trick back there." Lucy continued on. "He used a **charm*** spell to get all those girls' attention. It's a type of ring magic that has been banned for years, I don't even know how he got it. The only reason I'm not under his spell now is because you walk in back there, so thanks"

"Charm, huh?" Natsu asked. '_That could be really useful when talking to girls._' he added as an afterthought with a blank stare, making Lucy think that he was confused about magic.

"Oh, I'm a mage by the way. Though I don't belong to any guild yet." she went on. "Yeah, guilds are these groups approved by the council where mages go to share information and find work. You're not considered a real mage until you join a guild."

She seemed to get cockier as she went further on "There tons of guild all over the world and the more popular ones are said to be harder to get into and the guild I want to get into is the most popular there is! They are greatest and are always featured in **Sorcerer's Weekly***! Oh, if I can convince them to let me join, it would so awesome!"

"Ah, yeah. I've heard about them. They seem really cool." Natsu said dryly but still interested.

"Oh right, you came here looking for somebody." Lucy remembered.

"I'm looking for Igneel." Natsu said in a disappointed voice. "I heard there was a salamander in this town, but it turned out to be somebody else. He didn't look like a salamander at all. I bet he can't even breathe fire."

"Wait," Lucy interrupted. "Your friend looks like a salamander?"

"Well yeah, obviously." The pink haired man said like it was common knowledge. "He is a fire dragon after all."

"WHA-…" Her jaw dropped at the statement. "WHY THE HELL WOULD A FIRE DRAGON BE IN A TOWN!"

"I'M DESPERATE!" he snapped, flailing his arms around and tears in his eyes. "I HAVE BEEN GOING AT THIS FOR SEVEN YEARS AND WENT TO EVERY COUNTRY THERE IS! WHEN I HEAD THERE WAS A DRAGON, I JUMPED AT THE CHANCE!"

Lucy just stared at him with a grim expression. "… Seven years? That's sad."

"Please don't mention it." Natsu replied as he became depressed.

She then got up and placed some money on the table. "Well, I should get going. Thanks again."

"Wait!" Natsu snapped out of his depression as a thought dawned on him. "I'm new to this town and don't know how things are here. Could I please hang around with you for a little while?"

She squinted her eyes at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Hargeon Park-

On one of the bends lays the blonde mage reading the newest issue of Sorcerer'sWeekly. "Wow, looks like Fairy Tail is causing trouble again. Demon bandit gang wiped out but seven homes were destroyed, talk about overboard." She then flipped to the center fold to see the photos of a beautiful young woman in various swimsuits. She had sapphire like orbs for eyes and porcelain melon sized orbs for a chest. Her long, white hair flowed along her back, two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest."Mirajane from Fairy Tail, she is so sexy. I wonder what you have to do to join. Do you have to apply or have an interview with them? Whatever it is, I'm defiantly going join Fairy Tail. It's the best guild in Fiore."

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy jumped off the bench and reached for her whip as she heard a voice coming out of the bushes behind, only to find Salamander popping his head out. "Salamander!"

"I have been looking all over for you." He said trying his best to sound cool. "I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight."

"Your charm spell won't work on me." She told the creep while keeping a grip on her whip. "That magic's weakness is awareness, it doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"So you are a mage, just like I thought. The offer still stands." He replied.

"Forget it! I wouldn't be caught dead at a party hosted be a creep like you." She turned her back to him an started to walk away.

This hit a sensitive spot man. "A creep like me?" he uttered with a sign reading 'creep' impaled into his side.

"Your 'spell'~, trying to make yourself more popular~."

"Calm down, dear. It was all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like celebrity at my own party." He said, again acting cool.

"This just proves even big mages can be fucking idiots." The blonde told him, her back still facing him.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild right?Have you ever heard of 'Salamander', the one from Fairy Tail?"

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and gave him her undivided attention when he asked those questions. "You're kidding! You're telling me you're apart of Fairy Tail?"

"That's right, and if you want, I can probably put in a good word for you."

That moment, Lucy turned into a loose and easy woman.

"I would love to go to your party tonight~!"

'_Wow, that was easy.'_

"So you really think you can get me into Fairy Tail? You really mean it?"

"Sure thing, just don't say anything about the charm spell."

"I won't say a word~!" the girl gave a seductive smile in delight.

"Good, see you at the party." And with that, he once again used his **Red Carpet** to fly away.

"You got it Salamander-sama!" Lucy called out before snapping out of her delusion. "Ah crap, I got charmed again. But… HURRAY! I'm going to get into Fairy Tail!" 'I just have to keep my mouth shut and be nice to that sleaze ball until then.'

"… Um,…" Natsu popped up behind her, standing casually by and holding the magazine she had tossed moments ago.

"Gah!" she yelped. "What!?"

"First, don't litter. Especially when it's not yours to chuck. Second, are you really going to go to that guy's party?"

Don't worry." She waved her hand dismissively, grinning at him. "I just need to get on his good side. Who knows, I might be able to convince him to put a good word in for you while I'm at it."

"… Right~…" he said dryly with half lidded eyes."

"Relax. In addition to my own magic, I'll have someone with me just in case shit hits the fan." She winked at him.

"That's good. So, who's going to help you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Salamander's Ship-

"Are you okay~."

"Pour thing~."

"Here, have some water~"

"Would you like to lie down~?"

"Uuoouuugh…" Natsu groaned from his cushioned seat on the ship, receiving the attention of the women and hateful glares of the men.

"Why are they giving him so much attention!?"

"It's because he's pink!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

Salamander's Ship, In a closed off room-

"So your name is Lucy." Salamander spoke as he sat in front of the blonde mage. "How beautiful."

Lucy was sitting at the opposite end of the small round table from the man with her legs crossed over. Her current outfit being a small, black dress with a slit-cut on the thighs and neck line, showing off her cleavage, and cross strapped, black heels. "Yeah, thanks."

"I would like to give a toast to your beauty." And with a snap of his fingers, drips of liquid from their glasses floated in the air. "Now open up wide, Lucy. Saver the taste of each flavorful drip as it enters your mouth."

'_EWW'_ she deadpanned as she did what she was told. '_Relax. Resist the urge to punch him. Just get this over with._' The small orbs came closer until she soon swatted them away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she glared at the man. "That's **sleep** **magic**, isn't it?"

Salamander smirked at this. "Impressive."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I really want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no interest in being your little pet."

"Hmm,hmm. You are quite the handful."

At that moment, Salamander's men appeared from the back of the room with the female guests draped over their shoulders asleep.

"Wha-what is this?"

"Welcome to my ship." Their leader stated. "It would be best if you behaved until we reach Basco."

"Basco? I thought you were going to take me to Fairy Tail?"

"That was just an act to get you here and sell you off as a slave." His face turned twisted with sadistic pleasure.

"How dare you? You're just going to kidnap all of these girls?" she got into a fighting stance.

"That's Salamander-sama for you." One of the lackeys said followed by another.

"This is one hell of a hall we have here."

"You bastard!" Lucy went to grab the key hanging on her right thigh until Salamander used a stream of violet flames to snatch them out of her hand.

"These are Gate Keys, so you're a Celestial wizard." He deduced. "Only the person contracted can use this magic, so these are basically worthless to me." And with that, he threw the keys out the window of the ship. His men took this time to surround the blonde, constraining her by grabbing hold of her arms.

"Natsu!... there's still Natsu!" she tried to scare them off.

"The _boy_?" he laughed. "I've already ordered my men to handle him."

Lucy was left helpless, just like all the other girls on the ship. Tear appeared in the corners of her eyes as she looked at Salamander. "You use your magic to take advantage of others. You're a disgrace to all mages."

"Like I care." Salamander scoffed as he pulled out a hot branding iron. "Now, just stay still as I get you ready for your new lif-Gah!" he was cut off by a sudden jab to the gut from a head of pink hair.

"Natsu!"

"Ugh..?" Natsu collapsed on his hands and knees from his motion sickness. "I told this was a bad idea..."

Salamander gasped for air with his arms covering his stomach. "Damn it! I thought I told you to take care of him!?"

"He looked like he was already dead!"

With this distraction, lucypulled her arms together to slam the men holding her into one another. "Come on!" She grabbed Natsu like a sack of potatoes and jumped out of the window, splashing into the water.

"We can't have them report this to the council." Salamander barked to his men. "**Prominence Whip**!" he yelled out as his flames shot out at the two in the form tendrils, only for them to randomly hit the water's surface.

After diving into the water, Lucy dived down in search for her keys. After around a minute, she found her keys laying on the ocean floor. She quickly grabbed them, rushed to the surface, and brought her head up for air with a gold key in hand.

"Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" she shouted as a magic seal appeared in the water.

From out of the water rose a beautiful mermaid holding an urn in her hands. She had long blue hair, much like her fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a jewel circlet.

"Wow, a mermaid! This is a cool summoning." Natsu cheered.

"Yeah. I use Celestial Magic, so I can summon spirits to help me out." She said with pride. "All right, Aquarius." Lucy pointed to the ship. "I want you to use your power to push that ship to shore."

""tch."

"Did you just 'tch' me?" Lucy snapped.

'_Uh-oh.'_

"Let's get something straight." The spirit said sternly. "The next time you lose my key, you're dead."

"And who are you suppose to be?" the mermaid asked the new face.

"My name is Natsu. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed his head politely.

"Talk later! I gave an you an order, so stop dragging your ass!"

"Um, I don't think you should argue with the pretty lady." Natsu suggested with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Who's side are you on?!"

"Oh? So you have an actual sense of beauty. I was under the impression Lucy was pulling a fast one on you." Aquarius smiled.

"Hehe…" he nervously chuckled.

"Now that I take a better look, you're pretty cute. You can do better than Lucy."

"Th-thank you very much."

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" Lucy couldn't help but ask at the scene in front of her.

"I seriously don't think you should make her angry."

Next moment, Aquarius started to spin her urn of water, causing an enormous wave that engulfed both the ship and the duo.

"Not me, too!" Lucy screamed out before they crashed into the port. The ship wrecked and everyone scattered around.

"You didn't have to sweep me up with the ship." She complained to her summoning in her torn up dress and missing her shoes.

"Oh, that was an accident." The mermaid apologized in a carefree tone. "I didn't mean to get the ship and that guy."

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR ME?!"

"Don't call me for a while. I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend." Aquarius said as she started to fade away. "My BOYfriend."

"Like you could get one with that attitude! And don't saw it twice, water bitch!"

"I you two need to work on your compatibility." Natsu said after pulling his head out of the sand. "If you have so much trouble, how about you give her key to someone else?"

"Ugh.. .Give me a number." Lucy muttered with her head dropped in frustration.

At the wrecked ship, the goons dug themselves out of the rubble with a serious expression on his face.

"Our ship!" one of the goons cried in terror. "What do we do now, Bora-san!?"

"Don't call me that, dumbass!" the con artist snapped at the man.

"I've heard of him. He's Bora the Prominence." Lucy recalled. "He was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild because he committed several thefts,"

"You damn bastard, it's time for you to die! **Prominence Typhoon**!" Bora raised his arms to his sides as a vortex of violet flames were sent straight toward the two.

"This is bad!" Lucy shouted, still dizzy from the wave. She was soon knocked out of the way by Natsu, the attack engulfing him before the flames created a huge explosion. "Natsu!"

"Pathetic." Bora said as he turned his back to walk away, until…

"Race! Start!"

He turned back to see the man unaffected by the sheering heat and most astonishingly, seemed to be eating the flames. At the same time, his hair spiked upwards and his muscled pumped vigorously.

"Are you really a fire mage? Cause the only use they seem to have it to rev up my engine." Natsu commented as the last of the flames swirled into his mouth and slide his sunglasses over his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!" Bora screamed as he, his men, and Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"**Fire Magic** is the last thing you want to use on me." He said.

"I've never seen anything like that. And why is he acting like a baby hit man just shot him with a special bullet?" Lucy continued to stare on.

"Now then, let's get the first lap under way." Natsu stated before cocking his head back.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" A fierce torrent of flames came spewing from his mouth, taking out all of Bora's men.

"**Red Shower**!" he shouted, firing a barrage of fire ballast the two while at the same time using **Red Carpet** to fly away. Natsu hoisted Lucy over his shoulder and disappeared in a flicker of fire. They reappeared in the middle of town, Natsu dropping Lucy flat on her ass.

"Just stay here for now, Booby Girl. I can take care of this gay without much trouble, Titties."

A tick mark pulsed on her head. "You eat fire, then attack with it, and use it to run fast? Is that some type of spell?"

"Dragon lungs to breathe fire, dragon scales to dissolve fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire." He explained with his back turned to her. "I use a special brand of **Fire Magic** that allows my body to take on all of the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that isn't used much 's something Igneel taught me, but I've revised it a bit during the seven years since . The power the kill dragons, **Dragon Slayer**: **Chariot Verson**."

"Hey, Bora!" one of the men forced out, doing his best to remain concuss. "I think I've heard of this guy. Pink hair, white scaled scarf, and insane speed. There's no doubt. He's the real one!"

"Salamander." Lucy was stunned at this discovery.

"Come on." Natsu beckoned while giving Bora a taunting motion, disappearing in another flicker of fire. "Show what you can do."

Bora, now threw a skull faced ball of his flames at his opponent, only for the traveling mage to ram through it and then his coil of fire, knocking him stumbling down to the town road.

"Final Lap!." Natsu said as a magic seal appeared under his feet, summoning a cyclone of raging flames onto his legs

"W-What are going to do?" The imposter squeaked. Natsu then dashed at him at lightening speed with flaming earth erupting behind him. "GYAAHHH!"

"**Fire** **Dragon's Extreme Impact**:" He jumped, tucking into a spinning ball, and delivered a horizontal, flaming drop kick to Bora's chest. Bora was then sent flying backwards, smacking into the stone wall of the building at the end of the street with enough force for the bell on top to fall down and trapped Bora in a brass prison.

"H-ey? Natsu." Lucy called out to him. "So… you're Salamander?"

"It would seem that way, Jiggle Jugs. I don't really pay attention to what people say about me, Fun Bags. So, I really had no idea it was me he was pretending to be, Milk Mounds." Natsu said with a smig of arrogance in his voice.

"I see, now tell me why your personality suddenly switched." She sighed in frustration before her attention was drawn off to the sound of marching feet. It only took a few seconds before the source of the noise was revealed to be a battalion of soldiers heading their way. "It's the army!"

"Slow~."

"You do realize they're going to through you in jail, right?"

"Wha-WHY?!" His eyes popped out of their sockets.

Lucy pointed to the damage to the town from the fight with a cocky smile. "I highly doubt they're willing to let a person like you walk away~."

"Me!? You're the one who's summoning destroyed the harbor!" he pointed rapidly at the wrecked ships and docks.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Remember kids. A smart man knows when to RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" Natsu shouted as he ran away in a fiery trail with Lucy on his back.

"Not to complain, but where the hell are we going!?"

"Where?! To the same place we were planning to in the first place! Fairy Tail!"

She paused, waiting a moment before smiling. "Sounds good!"

"…"

"Do you know which way it is?"

"We might find out if you show some people some leg."

"Seriously, what is up with your personality?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**-Magic:**

**Celestial **

**Sleep**

**Red Carpet**

**Prominence Typhoon**

**Red Shower**

**Fire Dragon's Roar**

**Dragon Slayer: Chariot Verson**

**Fire Dragon's Extreme Impact**

**-Items:**

**ColorS- Small rectangular board with a lacrima as the power source, this item is a favorite among girls as it allows them to change the color of their clothes without having to know magic themselves.**

**Gate Keys- Magic tools used for summoning Celestial Spirits, differing from common silver and rare gold.**

**Charm- A type of ring magic that causes unexpecting women to become attracted to the user. This item has long since been made illegal.**

**Sorcerer Weekly- A magazine that details all about guilds and their functions. It's published every Wednesday. They introduce new hot magic items and popular conferences, as well as publish photos of popular mages. One most note worthy center fold model is Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX_

_There it is. Bipolar Natsu and Scary Lucy! If anyone is interested, feel free to adopt. Just PM me in and when you use it. For Edolas switches, I have a few suggestions and optional characters in mind._

_-Suggestions:_

_Knightwalker (Obviously)_

_Juvia_

_Gajeel (He might be filler, but his personality with Dragon Slayer Magic does seem interesting)_

_Jet and Droy (I left out Levy because I think it would be fun to have the normal her and the other 2 go love struck out of the blue)_

_-Optional:_

_Gray (To some extent)_

_Wendy (No matter what, I can't see past the little version)_

_Elfman (Don't know how his family should work in this story)_

_Mystogun (I like him more than the Earthland version and could be interesting)_

_Any others you can think of that would work (Leaves room to OCC some of the canon characters)_

_That's it for now. I might do another chapter latter on if no one goes for it._

_Please review and PM is you want to adopt._


End file.
